The One That Stayed
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: Matt Hardy wakes up in bed with his best friend, and remembers everything. One-shot.


Matt's head was pounding as he realized he was naked. He rolled over and saw his best friend fast asleep next to him. He smiled at her beauty, but soon realized why she was there as the memories of yesterday came back to him.

Matt and Samantha were hanging out with Jeff and Shannon at the Gas Chamber, since Sam was contemplating a new tattoo.

"I want that one." She pointed to the two snakes wrapped around a double-edged sword. Everyone looked at her and started laughing.

"Sam, you're insane that will take, like, five days. Plus you have to add the factor that it'll be expensive." Shannon said.

"I don't care, I'm not a wrestler like you guys, so I've got all the time in the world, and as for money, Matt can help me pay for it." Sam smiled.

"Matt's going to do what now?" Matt looked up from the magazine he was reading. Jeff stood and stretched, revealing his stomach hair.

"Holy shit, it's Cousin It." Sam dropped her notebook of tattoos. Jeff quickly tucked the front of his shirt in and sat back down.

"Aw, little brother's upset, don't take it too hard Jeff, you are really hairy." Matt put his hand on Jeff's knee. Shannon whistled, and Matt and Jeff looked up to see Sam taking her shirt off.

"You perverts really need to keep it in your pants, especially you Shannon." Sam scolded at she sat down in the tattoo chair with her back to them. Without word, Shannon came up behind her and unhooked her bra. Sam would have jumped out of the chair if it weren't for the fact the she felt a needle dig into her skin.

"You realize it's too late to back out of this life changing tattoo right?" Matt asked and Sam nodded, he smiled at the fact that when she got a tattoo her leg muscles tensed as if she were about to run a long distance, and how she loosened the muscles in the area where the needle was. Matt never liked to admit it but, he loved Sam, he had since the first time he saw her. Matt hated love at first sight, but it had happened to him.

"Matt stop devouring her with your eyes." Jeff whispered snapping Matt out of his dream.

"Dude what is your problem?" Matt jumped. Sam looked at him and smiled, remembering how she would cry herself to sleep every night when he was with Amy. Sam longed to be with Matt but was too terrified to tell him how much she loved him. She came close one time when they got drunk, but Amy had to come back from the bathroom and Matt completely forgot about her. Sam called a cab and went home right away. And then when he hooked up with Lori, Sam actually broke her nose when she asked Matt for six-hundred dollars. That was the last they saw of her.

"Sam, are you ok? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Matt asked and Sam looked away real fast.

"I was just thinking, how about we should go get something to drink after this you guys, you have a few days off from work, so what do you say?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'm in, how bout you guys?" Matt asked. Both Shannon and Jeff said no, since they already had plans to go see a movie.

"Fine you homos, go watch Brokeback Mountain. The only straight people will go out and get drunk." Sam said as her tattoo artist wiped away excess ink. Everyone started laughing.

"I pray to god you two never spawn off, your kids will be so messed up." Jeff said.

"My kids? This coming from the guy with fucked up eyebrows?" Sam replied. Matt nodded and stood up. He walked over to see how Sam's tattoo was going, that and it had been a while since he saw her that close to being naked. Jeff walked up behind Matt to see what he was staring at.

"What are we staring at?" Jeff whispered, causing Matt to jump again.

"Stop doing that!" Matt shouted and chased Jeff out the door. Sam laughed and got up, since she was done for the day.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sam waved good-bye to the tattoo crew and went after Matt. They decided to take her car, since Matt's wasn't working right. They pulled up to the bar they always went to.

"Hey Mike." Matt and Sam said at the same time to their favorite bartender.

They sat down at the bar and ordered two Coors Lights. After they finished them, instead of ordering more, they decided to go to a liquor store, and get as much as her trunk would hold. When they got to Matt's house, the first thing they did was get everything out of her trunk.

"Matt, are you ready?" Sam asked with a smile.

"More than." came his reply.

"Well, let's get hammered, what do you say Lou, you want to see us get smashed?" Sam bent down and let Matt's dog Lucas lick her face.

"He licks his balls, you know that right?" Matt asked. Sam pushed Lucas away from her and sat back up.

"Thanks for telling me sooner." Sam said getting another beer. After a quite a few beers, Sam laughed when he started coughing. Matt was so sexy, no matter what.

"Stop staring at me." Matt said flicking a beer cap at Sam, it went right in her cleavage.

"What is your problem?" Sam jumped up and put her hand in her shirt to get the cap out.

"Come on relax, it's no big deal, come here, I'll take it out." Sam stumbled a bit as she walked over to Matt. She sat down on his lap as he went fishing for the beer cap.

"That is not the beer cap." Sam said pulling his hand out of her bra.

"But I got it." Matt said tossing it on the table. Sam looked at Matt, and out of nowhere they started kissing. Matt lifted her up and carried her to his room.

When they were together, it didn't take long for them to get drunk. Matt slammed Sam on the bed and turned out the lights.

Matt's head was pounding when he woke up the next morning, for some reason, he wasn't sick, he just had a headache. He rolled over and saw his best friend fast asleep next to him. He smiled at her beauty. His smiled faded when he remembered what they did, he knew how bad she'd feel when she woke up. Sam started moaning and rolled over to face him

"Hey baby." Sam put her hand on his cheek. Matt kissed her fingertips.

"Sammy." he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Matt, we did what I know we did, didn't we?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Everything, even kissing Lou." she laughed and sat up. Sam tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from underneath her.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Matt looked over the edge of his bed.

"I hate you, you killed my ability to stand, let alone walk. And I really have to go to the bathroom." Sam pulled herself up on the wad of bedsheets at the foot of his bed. She finally managed to stumble to the bathroom.

"Man she is taking forever." Matt said to Lucas, who crawled out of Matt's closet.

"Shut up, it's your fault!" Sam shouted from the bathroom. "And it smells bad in here!" after five more minutes of being locked in the bathroom, Sam came out.

"So what do you say we go back to sleep?" Matt asked putting his phone back on the bedside table.

"Who did you just text?" Sam asked falling into his bed.

"It doesn't matter." Matt said putting his arm around the one woman he wanted to be with since day one.

"I love you Matthew." Sam mumbled.

"I love you too Samantha."

**THE END!!**


End file.
